


I'll Look After You

by depressionkitty



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressionkitty/pseuds/depressionkitty
Summary: Clarke takes care of the entire camp and Bellamy decides it's his duty to take care of her. Three times he shows her he cares and takes care of her, not even noticing how much it means to her. What he's not smart enough to realize is that maybe there's another reason, other than making sure the camp loses its doctor, that he feels the need to make sure she's okay.Just a lot of fluff
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 181





	I'll Look After You

**Author's Note:**

> Some grammar errors, but I'm honestly lazy and it's 4am so... happy reading :)

It all started when Bellamy noticed that Clarke was limping around camp. He was pretty sure she hadn't slept all night, her hair was a mess and she couldn't walk right. He had been helping a few of the delinquints whose tent had fallen down during the night when he noticed her. It looked like she was gonna collapse at any point.

"Shit." Bellamy sighed and told the kids he had to go and ran over to the blonde mess. When he got up to her and walked up next to her, he made sure to have composed himself. He couldn't let her think he cared or something. "Good afternoon, princess. I don't know if you've noticed, but you're limping."

She rolled her eyes and kept going forward.

"How observant of you to notice", she told him sarcastically. When he continued to walk next to her and waiting for her to comment on the injury, she sighed. "I just tripped, I'm fine."

"Your ankle seems to disagree", Bellamy mumbled, but loud enough for her to hear. "Maybe you should get some rest." 

Clarke rolled her eyes again, she hated when people tried to give her caring advice. It reminded her too much of her mother, but without the patronizing. She stopped and looked up at the dark-haired man.

"Bellamy, I'm fine. It's just a little sprain", she tried to look as sure of herself as possible, but his unconvinced stare made her look down at the injury. "I don't have time to rest or anything, okay? I have others to take care of."

"You need to take care of yourself as well", he said and Clarke sighed yet again. "Yes, the doctor needs to take care of others, but if they don't care for themselves we won't have a doctor for much longer." 

Defiant and stubborn as she was, Clarke only stood up a little straighter and looked at him frustratedly. 

"I'm fine."

Bellamy rolled his eyes and as Clarke started walking (or limping) away again, he said: "You don't make it easy." 

With that, he picked her up. She yelped due to the sudden action and clinged on for dear life.

"What the hell are you doing?!" she yelled so loud that most of the delinquints turned to look at what was happening. "Bellamy, put me down!"

"Nope", he answered simply as he started carrying her towards the med-tent. "You need to lie down and get that ankle looked at." 

"Jasper!" Clarke shouted at the slim boy walking by just then. "Help me!"

With a grine of his face, the boy simply answered: "I'm not getting involved in this."

A few of profanities left Clarke, almost to the point where Bellamy got shocked, but he just continued towards the med-tent. When he got them inside, he put her down on the med-bay (which was just a blanket on top of a few logs). Once he'd put her down, she proceeded to hit his left shoulder - hard. 

"Ouch!" he exclaimed and looked at her in disbelief. "I'm trying to help you." 

"Oh, shut up!" Clarke yelled back at him. "You're doing this to show that you're in charge and you don't like when people tell you no! _And_ you're not helping me, you're only doing this because you need me as the doctor and you think I might be useless with an injury! Well, guess what, jackass! I can actually handle myself!"

He stared at her. She couldn't determine if he was hurt or angry, but he quickly told her. He took a deep breath, put his hands on his hips out of anger and said: "That's what you think?"

Unsure of what he was gonna say next, Clarke just stared back at him angrily and waited for him to continue - and he quickly did.

"You don't think that maybe I want to make sure that my co-leader takes care of herself and don't have a mental breakdown or, I don't know, dies on me?" he started raising his voice. "You don't think that I might not actually care if I'm in charge, but just don't want my stubborn-ass friend to be in pain?"

Clarke had never heard him actually call her his friend, she knew he did care if she lived or died..., but neither of them had ever actually vocalized their reasons for wanting the other to stay alive. At first Clarke thought it was only because she didn't want Octavia to lose her brother, but after a while she realized it was actually because she needed him. And now, hearing him call her his friend. Something so simple yet big for them... it made her feel slightly flushed. Before either one of them could say another word however, two brunettes came running into the tent.

"Clarke!" Raven said and hurried over to her blonde friend. "What happened?"

"Yeah, we heard Bellamy had carried a screaming Clarke in here, and when we got closer we heard yelling", Octavia continued. "I thought you were murdering each other."

"Or fucking each other", Raven finished with a smirk.

Both Bellamy and Clarke began blushing after that statement and Octavia groaned slightly disgusted. To change the subject as soon as possible, Clarke answered the first question: "Bellamy is just helping me with a sprained ankle."

The man who was standing in the corner of the tent looked at the blonde with a little surprise. _So much for being a stubborn-ass_ , he thought and nodded towards all the girls.

"You hurt yourself?" Octavia asked and went over to her friend. "How?"

"I just fell while I was out by the woods and ended up in a bad position with my leg. And boom, pain." 

Raven chuckled. "You have such a way with words." 

Clarke snorted and gently elbowed her friend in the side before telling both of them to get out, so Bellamy could fit when helping. The two girls gave the blonde's good leg a squeeze of affection before walking out. Bellamy didn't say anything as he grabbed the bandage out of the med-kit that had come with them down to the ground. 

"Need help with the shoe?" he asked whilst kneeling down next to her.

 _Shit_ , Clarke thought as she thought about the pain she was going to feel when pulling off the shoe. Even worse if she had to do it herself because of the angle she would have to get her foot in. With a heavy (slightly dramatic) sigh, she nodded. Bellamy put the bandage down next to her and gently grabbed a hold of the shoe. 

"Ready?" 

Clarke almost laughed at that. Ready to feel some pain? _Cute_. She smiled nervously and nodded again. He pulled it off carefully, but quickly. Clarke was surprised by his skill to make it barely hurt at all. This wasn't the first time Clarke had sprained her ankle in her life, she was pretty clumsy when growing up on the Ark and had fallen many times. Despite her mother being a doctor, it would hurt quite a lot whenever she had to pull off the shoe Clarke was wearing at the time.

"You good?" he asked after putting the shoe down next to him. "Did it hurt?"

"Barely, actually", she couldn't seem to hold the surprise out of her voice because Bellamy chuckled softly. 

"You thought I was gonna hurt you or something?"

Clarke huffed and rolled her eyes again. "No, but-"

"I get it", he cut off as he pulled off her sock. "I learned to handle these types of things because of Octavia. If she ever got hurt, I had to handle that by ripping my shirt and using it as the bandage, all while having to make sure she didn't make any sound."

Clarke looks at the curly-haired man and felt so much sympathy for the boy he used to be. Having to grow all too fast and taking care of the amazing woman Clarke would call a close friend.

"Did she get hurt often?" she asked, interested in learning more about him... for some reason.

He shot his head up and looked at her. "What do you mean by that?" 

Clarke realized that he was offended, but she wasn't sure why. "Just-"

"Our mother was an amazing woman. She would never hurt her or me. Just because us Walden-people don't seem as mannered as you Pheonix-folk, doesn't mean that our-"

"Bellamy!" Clarke cut him off. She knew she could get defensive because he brought up their different upbringings, one of the reasons why he didn't like her at first, but she understood why he was so protective of his mother's legacy. Many Pheonix-folk could be quite judgemental towards Waldens, she had heard it herself more than once. So instead she told him calmly: "I was just wondering since it seems like you've had to do it more than once, due to your skill."

He sighed and relaxed his shoulders and muscles that tensed. 

"Sorry", he looked up with regret. "I'm just... I don't want anyone thinking any less of my mother since most people already do so just because of Octavia's existence."

"I don't think that", Clarke assured him and he gave her a crooked smile before he started bandaging her swollen ankle. "I mean, you and Octavia are great. She definitely did something right." 

Clarke didn't regret telling him he was great, because she meant it. Or well, she didn't regret it until he looked up with a self-serving smirk on his face.

"You think I'm great?"

A small smile creeped its way onto Clarke's face as well. "Shut up." 

He chuckled and returned his attention to tying the bandage up nicely. Clarke was once again shocked. She had barely even felt a thing and it had gone pretty fast. Her mother was fast, but a bit more rough.

"So, what do you say, doc?" he looks up with a grine. "Pretty good, right?"

"Not bad at all", she answered sincerely with a kind smile. He looks a bit too serious, surprised, when she says so. She has to lighten the mood. "Maybe you could even help me out the next time someone gets hurt. You could be like my apprentice. Calling me Dr. Griffin and following my orders and stuff."

Now it's Bellamy's time to roll his eyes, but he laughs while doing so. "Hardy-har. I don't think so, princess."

"Bell", Octavia's voice can be heard outside the tent and within seconds her face pops in, "Miller's looking for you." 

"I'll be right there", he says and starts getting up as Octavia leaves the tent again. However, Clarke starts getting up as well. Bellamy sighs and shouts: "Hey, Octavia!"

It doesn't take long until the beautiful brunette's face pops in again. "Yeah?"

"Make sure Clarke doesn't leave this tent", he tells his sister.

"What?" the blonde exclaims. "I still have stuff to do."

"If you don't rest, it won't heal as fast", he answers her with frustration dripping in his voice. The lighthearted banter was officially gone. "Now stay here until you can actually walk."

With that, he left the two girls but he could hear Clarke shouting after him: "Asshole!"

As soon as he had gone however, she felt the smile creeping its way back onto her face.

* * *

"So this is snow", Clarke barely whispered as the white stars carefully landed on her palm. "Beautiful." 

It had been snowing all night, and the first few minutes Clarke's reaction had actually been to panic. They didn't have enough warm clothes and she was terrified they would freeze to death. However, Octavia Blake (an angel) and Lincoln (another angel) convinced Trikru to give them some. After the peace treaty with the grounders, they had began to all work together more and more. The delinquints would teach the grounders about their technology and help them with more modern medicine, while the grounders promised the kids protection against other clans and help with survival - like when it gets cold and starts snowing.   
Octavia and Lincoln had come over in the middle of the night while Clarke was in the middle of her freak-out and almost threw the clothes at her.

"Here", Octavia had said. "Now calm the fuck down."

So now Clarke and a big part of the delinquints were walking through the woods (supposed to be hunting, but it was mostly so that the kids could have a day off). Octavia and Lincoln were leading the pack - holding hands, Raven was discussing something with Monty and Jasper while Harper walked with them, smiling and Bellamy was walking a bit further in the back with Miller. Clarke was walking a bit by herself, mostly just admiring her surroundings. 

"Clarke", a familiar voice called out and she sighed. Finn ran up to her with a grine on his face. "This is pretty nice, right?"

 _It was_ , she wanted to reply, but instead she faked a smile and said: "Yeah, it's nice to see all the kids relax and having fun." 

"Oh, come on, Clarke", Finn sighed. "You don't have to base your happiness on everyone else's."

 _That must have been the dumbest you've said so far_. Clarke rolled her eyes and felt herself getting warm out of anger.

"Well, I'm not surprised that's your philosophy", she blurted out and cursed herself for bringing it up again.

Finn looks offended, but as always played the dumbfounded-card. "What do you mean by that?"

As anger continued boiling inside the blonde, she was just about to answer most earnestly when a ball of snow hits Finn in the back. It must have been thrown with an inpecable force, Clarke realized, since the snowball exploded and Finn groaned in pain. Clarke couldn't contain the laugh that escaped her and within short more snowballs were flying through the air. No one was sure who had started it, but no one seemed to care - it was a fight where they weren't risking their lives. Clarke hurried in behind a tree and was stacking up on more and more snowballs. 

"Hey, princess", Bellamy jumped in next to her and Clarke nearly screamed from the surprise. "I can see you've misunderstood the game. You're supposed to throw them, not just make them, you know."

Clarke rolled her eyes at his grine and handed him a few of her snowballs without any hesititation. "Do me a favor?"

He looked confused and just nodded, not even asking any questions. Clarke smiled, the trust between these two was something she cherished. He was one of few people she trusted with her life.

"Aim for Finn", she said and couldn't help but smile when Bellamy grinned because of her request.

"Wasn't the first hit good enough for you?" he asked.

Clarke widened her eyes in delightful surprise. "That was you?"

He shrugged, but it was obvious he was proud. Clarke realized she was more surprised by the fondness she felt for this man.

"Wa- why?"

"It looked like Spacewalker was bothering you", he looked down at his cold fingers that were starting to hurt from holding the snowballs. "Just made sure you wouldn't hit him and ruin your doctor-hands."

Clarke smiled because she had gotten to know Bellamy during the last few months and knew he would usually downgrade himself or make it seem like everything he did was no big deal. He could make it seem like he didn't care at all, but Clarke knew. She knew this was done because he does care.

"Thank you", she told him with her hand on his cold ones. 

Obviously embarrassed, and flushed (but Clarke didn't notice that), Bellamy just nodded before running off with the snowballs - immediately aiming for Finn Collins.

* * *

Clarke was sitting on top of the dropship, looking out at the woods and the stars. She was shivering, because even though spring was starting it was quite cold at night - especially without a jacket. Why wasn't she wearing a jacket? Because Jasper Jordan and Monty Green had been experimenting with something they shouldn't have, Clarke and Raven had come to check on them and just then whatever they were working on exploded. Had it not been for Raven pulling Clarke away from the explosion, she would probably have died. Instead the only thing thing that happened was that her jacket and her hair caught fire. The boys threw a can of water on her and put out the fire. Clarke had yelled at the boys and nearly told them they were grounded (not caring that the rumors of her acting like she was their mother would intensify) when Octavia came over and saw the disaster. She had pulled both of the girls into her tent and then (with some help from Raven) had used a knife to level out the hair, so the burned parts was removed. Now when Clarke was sitting on top of the dropship, her hair was all the way up to her shoulders - which didn't help with the chilly weather.

"I heard what happened", Bellamy surprised her as he got to the roof. He walked over with careful steps and stopped in front of her. "How you feeling?"

Clarke laughed bitterly. "Honestly, I don't mind the hair and the jacket that much. I am however bothered by the fact that my instincts almost made me ground the boys."

Bellamy laughed a full-fleshed laugh and it made Clarke feel so proud. She moved over slightly, hinting for him to sit down - he did with a smile. They sat in silence, looking up at the sky for a while. Suddenly Clarke felt something warm on her shoulders. Bellamy had taken off his jacket and was wrapping it around her.

"Oh, Bellamy, you don't-", he cut her off.

"Just take it, princess", he grumbled and looked back at the view. "Someone has to make sure you don't get yourself killed."

Clarke tried to hide her smile and failed, which she realized because Bellamy gave her a crooked smile back. When he awkwardly looked away again, Clarke let herself snuggle into the jacket and took into its comfy smell. The warmth of it, though appreciated, did not compare to the comfy feeling of being surrounded by his smell. She surprised herself by that thought..., but didn't push it away or ignore. She liked the thought. She liked how he was always by her side and seemed to always take care of her. She liked him. 

"Hey, Bellamy", she said silently. He looked over at her with his dark brown eyes that were shining in the moonlight. "How come you always seem to take care of me?"

He smiled crookedly again and Clarke realized it was her favorite one of her smiles. 

"I figured since you take care of our people, I might as well take care of you." And that was it. No prevarication or any excuses. 

It warmed her heart in a way that she couldn't explain, but it was enough for her to make up her mind. She leaned towards him and their lips brushed against each other. It was soft and he gently put his hand on her cheek and stroke his thumb over it. It was the best kiss Clarke had ever had and when they separated she couldn't help but smile. He mirrored her glazed eyes and dorky smile. 

"Better than I imagined", she told him, completely dazed.

"You've imagined this?" he asked, but it wasn't in a cocky mannerism, more happily.

Clarke bit her lip and nodded shyly.

Bellamy's smile grew. "Me too."

They shared another smile before Bellamy leaned back in and kissed her again. She couldn't help but smile against his lips because the comfort she felt with him, the trust and care he provided her... she had never felt such a thing. 

"I like the hair, by the way", he whispered after the kiss.

Clarke snorted and slapped his shoulder. "Shut up." 

As they stayed up there together, sharing his jacket like a blanket, Bellamy realized how happy he was that she was so stubborn and bad at taking care of herself. _Stubborn-ass_ , he thought happily and kissed her on the top of the head. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff overload.


End file.
